War's Not Done
by AubcatA.Cat
Summary: What would've happened if Hamilton had barely made it to the Winter's Ball and America barely dragged itself out of this war. Most Cannon Ships! Alex/Eliza Her/Peggy Ange/Burr!
1. A Winter's Ball

**Background info: this is as if the colonies hadn't won the revolutionary war. How would that effect the lives of the Hamilton crew?**

Alexander's POV

I walked out of the tent General Washington had set up for me. The war had gone on longer than they thought and the soldiers were not given their break for the Winters Ball. George promoted Charles Lee as general of a battalion where as I am stuck manning George's journal. I respond to the Committee of Correspondence with a letter reading something similar to: "we have resorted to eating our horses!"

Aaron Burr was given leave while I, once again, am stuck writing to Congress. I wonder what has happened at the ball...

Eliza's POV

Angelica was dazzling the room in her new shimmering gown, sewn by Hercules Mulligan, a very fine Taylor apprentice whom Peggy has taken quite a liking to.

I step up to a man, bald with dark skin, trying to sally up to my sister.

"Pardon me, you must be Mr. Burr, my how the city speaks highly of you." I say to him giving a little curtsey and walking over to Angelica.

She turns her head and sees him. The bright dress shimmers in the warm candle lit room as she twirls slightly over to him.

"Ah yes, the young prodigy of Princeton college. Mr. Aaron Burr! Sir I'm Angelica Schuyler, where's your family from?" she said making eye contact and dipping down low into a curtsey.

"Hello Ms. Angelica Schuyler. My family is not here actually... My fellow soldiers are in dire need of a break so I was sent to spread good word about them." He said then waved them off, "But who cares about them? Let's get to know each other."

"I've heard about Mr. Washington's new right hand man. He seems to be a good choice with how he stood out against Seabury that one day in the village before.." I trail off realizing the pair had already wandered off. I sit alone in the corner wondering what would've happened if we had one the precious battles. How many soldiers would be here? Would Mr. Hamilton or General Washington himself be here?

I stand up off the chair and wander over to the desert table. Gingerly, I grab a small brownie and glance over the table. Full of glazed over goodies and darling sprinkles I can depict an amazing scene in my mind. I get startled as a man in a blue uniform walks up to me.

"General Lee at your service. I have come to inform the attenders at the ball that the soldiers will be passing by in a moment. They were all given leave after finally defeating British troops at Boston." He said swiftly and walked off to inform the other ladies.

I step outside in the moonlit air and see the soldiers marching back, General Washington on horseback followed by an empty horse on a lead, probably for General Lee. The man on a chestnut horse leads Lee's horse and when I see him, I suddenly feel helpless. Brown hair, matching his eyes, pulled back into a ponytail, a tattered blue uniform covered in blood.

Washington gets off his horse and has a man everyone knows and loves, Marquis de Lafayette, take the horses to a nearby stable. The man on the chestnut horse also gets off and I see his hunger panged fame in his eyes, but the glory of victory evident nonetheless. Washington says something to his soldiers and they stream into the ball room as elegantly as possible.

That left General Washington and Alexander Hamilton his right hand man alone...

Alexander's POV

I see her eyes as I slide off my horse. She's sizing me up for sure. I look over as Washington gives the command to take leave and meet in the Inn by dawn on Monday. _A whole weekend off?_ I think. I look back over to see her still staring at me. I blush red and act like I am speaking with George to see if she'll leave. She doesn't.

I glide slowly over to her as a breeze picks up. The ends of my coat fly behind me and her hair waves in gentle curls around her face.

"Elizabeth Schuyler." she says and moves to curtsey.

I remember what Burr had told me before he left for the Ball. _If you can marry a Schuyler sister you're rich son._

"Schuyler?" I repeat, clearly not hearing her correctly.

A woman in a shimmering gown walks up. "My sister." She says.

"Thank you for all of your service." Elizabeth says, her brown eyes meeting mine for a split second.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." I say. I grab her cold hand and attempt to warm her with my odd warmness.

"I'll leave you to it!" The other lady says and walks off, leaving us alone in the cold air.

"Here you must be freezing. Where do you live? I could walk you home..." I mumble trying not to sound like a creep.

"Just down the street and around corner."

I walk her home and before she goes inside I say,

"By the way, I'm Alexander Hamilton. I'll write you sometime." and walk off.


	2. Taking His Leave

**AN: Hi! This chapter was not shown in the musical so most references will be a coincidence. Also I will try to cover the points of views of all important Hamilton characters that fought in the war. Maybe after the war's done I'll continue onto how that effected Congress, if Congress exists at al** l.

John Lauren's POV

I walk over to Alexander. He's writing again. "Alexander, you've written a weeks worth of letters to this girl! Give it a rest!"

"No just one more. I need to give her something to look forward to all week until I can take my official leave." he says to me. I smile at the fact that he will waste his three week leave in order to be with a woman who makes him happy.

"Alexander she'll be fine. Just stop writing for one moment to speak with General Washington about your leave. He needs a weeks notice to prepare the troops." I say. He reluctantly nods and puts his quill down. Much to my dismay he put it in the ink so it was prepared to write again when he gets back.

A few moments later we are standing in front of General Washington's desk.

"George I'm taking my leave next week. I have found a women I adore and I wish to spend time with her before I must go and risk my life for the rebellion." Alex says while handing a letter of his formal leave over to the General.

"Okay sir. Remember, I need you alive son." George put his hand on Alex's shoulder while standing.

Alexander shook it off "I'm not your son." he said playfully. "Thank you sir."

"My pleasure." George walks out to inform the troops.

 **BTW, I AM NOT MAKING LAMS HAPPEN! Sorry but A. Lams doesn't officially happen according to non gay historians and B. Alex and John still have their letters to prove some sort of gayness and C. I'll make a modern AU where Lams and JeffMads happens.**


	3. Wedding and His Time's Up

**An: Hi how are ya? I'm planning to update once a week. So bonus chappies are lucky. I just wanna give you some beef to get ya hooked. GL!** **I have the honor to be, your obedient author, A.Cat**

Angelica's POV

He smiled kindly when I answered the door. Eliza ran downstairs and greeted him with a hug, completely ignoring his bloodied uniform.

"Alexander! You made it!" she cried.

"Of course I made it. I would never miss this for the world." Hamilton said as he returned her embrace.

"Eliza can I speak to you? Alone." I took her to my bedroom to clean her up.

"What is it?" she asked after I helped her change into a nicer and not bloodied dress.

"Be careful with that one love, he'll do what it takes to survive." I told her.

"What do you mean?! He's nice and father approves of him! Do you like him Angelica?" She asks.

"No. I just don't want to see you get hurt." I say. "Here you look presentable." I braid her hair off to the side and tie it off with a sky blue ribbon that matches her dress. "Now go see him."

Alexander's POV

I looked back while Mr. Schuyler was getting the food from the kitchen. Eliza was pacing the floors and I felt a sudden pang of guilt. She shouldn't be stressing, I should be! I looked up at Phillip Schuyler and smiled a little. He returned the gesture with his own smile.

"So what are your plans for my daughter?" He asks me over the meal.

"I want to make her not feel helpless. I want to move into a little place in Harlem and figure things out as we go. As long as I'm alive she will never feel helpless again." I say. He nods and I suddenly feel extremely nervous.

I feel Eliza's eyes on me and I know I have to help her. She never needs to feel helpless again.

Suddenly Mr. Schuyler stood and walked over to me. I hear Eliza take in a deep breath.

He grasps my shoulder and says "Be true. It's all I ask."

I stand up and turn to Eliza, her eyes wide. I decide to sing for her, to make her feel calm and less helpless.

" _Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name_ _An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame_ _All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain_ _A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain"_ I say. She seems delighted so I decide to sing one more line.

" _And as long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God_ _You'll never feel so helpless"_ She starts crying and I'm afraid I messed up and pull her into a tight hug. While her chin rests on my shoulder I hear her whispering...

"I do. I do I do I do..." She keeps repeating.

"Oh Eliza... You'll never feel helpless again." I whisper to her as I run my fingers through her hair. "Oh my Eliza... I promise..."

 ** _~~~_** Eliza's POV

Angelica took me to Hurcules's shop to get a new gown. An off-white color with faint blue stitching ends up being the design. Angelica washes up her and Peggy's dresses and we start doing my hair.

We arranged the wedding for a week later. No battles were arranged so all of Alexander's four friends can come.

After the wedding - which Mulligan was the flower man for! - we had a beautiful reception.

"Alright alright! Let's give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!" John Laurens, Alexander's best man, said slightly drunken.

"A toast to the groom." Angelica paused to let the applause die down. "To the bride" yet another pause. "To your union." she said tipping her head to Alexander and his friends.

"To the revolution!" they shout in unison.

"And the hope they're provide. And I hope you may always be satisfied." she eyed Alex and sat down as a wave of applause flooded the room.

"The boys seem to be having fun." Angelica says to me and I look over. Alexander, John, Mulligan, and Lafayette were laughing at Burr and his new lady.

"You are the worst Burr!" Lafayette says and gives him a hug like they are old pals.

"Elizabeth!" George Washington walks up to our table.

"Yes Mr. Washington?" I ask.

"Alexander has to leave tomorrow night for the war. We had an unexpected turn of events and I will need his assistance." he explains.

"Of course. At least my father prepaid for our home in Harlem. I'll let him know tomorrow when he's not drunken..." I trail off wondering if I said too much.

"Thank you. He deserves to enjoy himself." He leaves and I sigh. My husband of about two hours is leaving tomorrow!


	4. Lafayette's Plan and Lauren's Shot

**okay so the last chappie actually was supposed to have up until a few hours before Alex leaves but stupid saving screwed me up so... New Chappie Yay! WARNING: MINOR SWEARING** **I have the honor to be your obedient author, A.Cat**

Eliza's POV

I wake up at dawn, a little earlier than intended. I place my hand gently on Alex's chest and gently lay a kiss on his cheek.

I barely move out of his way before he sits up and looks around wildly. "Eliza?! Is something wrong?" He asks frantically.

"No I just needed to let you know... George Washington needs you to return to the troops tonight at dawn..." I answer.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He said you needed to enjoy yourself."

He swears under his breath and starts rummaging through his clothes to find his stained uniform. He swears again and I take it from him.

"Rest darling. You don't have to leave until five. Let me take care of this." I say.

"But- You're right." I start to leave the room as he lays on the bed again.

"Hey." I turn around startled. He's sitting up looking at me and this is when I realize I'm still in my slightly revealing night gown. "Best of wives and best of women."

I plant a kiss on his forehead and rub off to tend to the laundry.

A few hours later I button up his coat and put my hand on his chest.

"Stay alive." I whisper in his ear as he pulls his hair back. "That would be enough."

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone." he said and we kiss for what felt like two seconds and two years at once and then he's gone.

Lafayette's POV

Alexander runs up just at five and me Mulligan and Laurens pull him into a side hug.

"Are we all accounted for and ready to proceed Mr. Lafayette?" Washington says to me.

"Oui. I have a plan but we need your approval." I say.

Burr walks up and asks for permission to speak.

"As you were." George says.

"I think I'd Lafayette's troops cut off the British at Albany and the rest of the troops bring the artillery and surround their troops we can cut most of them off there." Burr explains while pointing on his map.

"Sir Albany is too far away and no troops have been stationed there in months! I think it would be wisest to cut them off at Princeton." I say.

"Lafayette is right. Albany is a big powerhouse and so they will expect us to take it over either way. Princeton will be better to attack and take down more of their forces." Washington plans on the map Burr was just using.

"I'll tell Congress to send supplies to Trenton so we can get stationed there." Alexander explains and runs off writing on parchment again.

Alexander's POV

I watch on a hill as Washington tells the men to attack and Lee tells them to retreat. Lafayette barely snatches the win for us by taking charge of the battalion. Laurens walks up to me and tells me Lee has been talking shit about Washington.

"What?!" I murmmur.

"History will prove him wrong Alexander." Washington tells me.

When Washington goes to confront Lee, Laurens walks up to me.

"Strong words from Lee. You should hold him to it." John says.

"I can't disobey direct orders." I tell him shyly.

"Then I'll do it." I look up in surprise and see he's not joking.

"Laurens... Do not throw away your shot..." I place a hand on his shoulder and we walk off to initiate the duel.


End file.
